Desiree
by ladyluckx13
Summary: She just came for a visit, but found so much more. CW/OC;; M for sexual content


The thought of love used to make me feel ill, but that was mostly because I seemed to be the only one at school not finding it. That was until I went to my friend, Ginny's house for the summer. I am four years older than her and three years older than her youngest brother, Ronald. But there was one person in the house that caught my attention, and I caught his.

It was a warm summer night and Ginny had retired early that night to get her beauty sleep for Harry's arrival. Ginny constantly talked about Harry, but this year was different, I assumed. Ginny and Harry had a fling and Harry was leaving to fight Voldemort and Ginny had the first week of summer holiday planned for the two of them. I was left with little to do, left to fend off my boredom alone.

I sat alone now in the kitchen of the Burrow, staring at the clock to be sure everyone was asleep. Sure enough the only children at the house were tucked in bed. I smiled to myself before hand washing my mug and returning it to its rightful place. I then made my way to the back door of the burrow and continued down to the small lake the Weasley's had on their property.

As I grew closer to the lake I could feel the cool breeze it emitted and felt myself overwhelmed by the breeze. I sighed as I made my way to a large rock farthest from the house being blocked by a huge willow tree. I rolled my pants up and let my feet trickle the calm surface, send wake in their paths. I began to hum quietly to myself as I removed my pants and waded slowly into the water. I smiled to myself as the crisp water travelled up my legs to my knees. Before continuing any further I walked over to the rock and removed the remainder of my clothing and made my way back into the lake.

I let the chilly water touch every part of my nude body. I let out a low sigh as I felt myself of the verge of hyperventilation. I dove graciously into the water before emerging to see someone in the bushes. I let out a small screech and dove under to swim back to the rock, but the water was disturbed. I climbed onto the rock and sat in the fetal position, covering my body up.

The person made their way to the rock, "I mean no harm," he said putting his hands in the air, but still moving toward me. It was then that I recognized the vibrant red hair that hung in a shaggy mess in his crystal blue eyes. My eyes travelled down his body to his soaked clothes that was clinging tightly to his perfectly chiseled features. My mouth went dry for a nanosecond before I licked my lips and was able to fight my way back to reality.

"And you are?" I asked reaching for my wand which I'd kept in my pajama pocket. I was on the verge of hysteria and if this guy didn't tell me who he was I didn't know that I could control myself.

He laughed lightly, "Usually the hair and eyes give me away in an instant. I've got Weasley written all over me, but I'm Charlie, second oldest," he said puffing out his chest proudly

I looked over at him and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, but aren't you curious as to who I am?" I asked raising an eyebrow flirtatiously. I usually wasn't like this, but there was something about this guy that put me at ease.

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows a little, "Well, I know that Ginny was having a friend from school come and I'm assuming it's you. I think she said your name was Desiree," he said quite egotistically it made me smirk.

"Well Charlie, you're a genius. I don't know what I can tell you that would be a surprise," I said staring into his eyes.

There were a few minutes of silence, and he stared at my curled form, "Do you want me to let you swim?" he asked, blushing profusely as if he'd just noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Why so you can watch me from the bushes?"

"Well, now I might as well just sit on land."

We laughed. He wasn't like the other Weasley boys. He was much more rugged and I had to say that it turned me on. I mean, I _was _hiding my womanhood so he wouldn't see it dripping wet (and not from the lake). "Let me just put my bra and panties on and then you can join me in my swim," I suggested. I still wasn't keen on getting my pajamas wet, and this way I would have something to wear back to the Burrow.

Ginny hadn't told me much about Charlie, she seemed to be most fond of Bill. Charlie turned away as I changed, which made me smile. It wasn't every day you found respect like that. I quickly threw on my panties and bra and waded into the water. Charlie tore off his shirt and set it beside my pajamas.

"So, Charlie, what are you up to these days? Ginny tells me you work with dragons," I said trying to start some sort of conversation. When I'd finished I turned my attention to him and smiled a bit at the bare nakedness of his perfectly chiseled chest. I wanted to run my fingers down his chest as it soaked in the moonlight.

Charlie looked down and then back up at me before answering. "Yeah, ever since I got out of school I've been working with magical creatures. First it was all magical creatures, but now I've limited myself to dragons. What about you?"

I bit my lower lip lightly, "well, I'm in my final year at Hogwarts, but I have been offered Hagrid's job when he retires," I paused and looked down to make sure nothing was see-through, "but no one really knows when that will be, so I'll work for Hagrid until he retires. I hope to one day take Dixie around the world though."

"What's a Dixie?" he asked curiously, kneeling down into the water to stay warm.

I chuckled softly, "Dixie is my unicorn."

Charlie's mouth immediately dropped open, "You're a maiden?" he asked. Unicorns could only be cared for by maidens because maidens are some of the kindest of humans. Unicorns tend to also attach themselves to beauty.

I blushed furiously, "Yeah."

Charlie smiled at me and put a foot forward before dramatically bowing. I laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. He froze for a moment and looked into my eyes. His stare was so powerful I found myself walking toward him without even thinking about it.

"You're the most beautiful girl Ginny has ever brought home," he said closing the small distance between us. I felt my throat close up and my heart begin to pound in my chest. "Also, the only one that's ever been friendly with Hagrid. From what I know, I was the last one to work for him. The last one he trusted."

I looked up at him and bit my lower lip a little, "You were. You're all he ever talks about." I paused for a moment and looked up at him, "as far as I can tell you're all he says you are." I said taking a reluctant step back to make him think I was inspecting him. "You have a great body," I began, making him think this was a list made by Hagrid, "Chiseled muscles, tight rear" I said letting my hand gently graze his butt, "strong chin," I said putting a hand lightly under his chin, "and madly in love with dragons."

As I finished I went up and sat on the rock to change back into my pajamas. I turned my back to him and slowly removed my bra before putting my tee shirt on and then my panties before slipping on my pants. "Same time tomorrow?" I asked him, turning to look at him for an answer.

He smiled, "Hagrid didn't really say those things, did he?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No, he didn't."

I returned to the Burrow and got a great night's sleep that night. The next morning I woke up to find Ginny already dressed and about to leave the room, "Where're you going?" I asked curiously.

"Harry's coming and my brother, Charlie, is here," she said practically skipping out of the room. I laughed lightly to myself before rolling out of bed and hopping in the shower. When I got out of the shower I looked down at my body (something I never did) and to my surprise, I smiled. I thought about Charlie and the way he was looking at my body the night before and I just couldn't help but smile at the way he made me feel and I would get to see him tonight.

He'd only seen me in a messy tee shirt and pants, so I knew that I had to put on something a bit more... sexy. I walked over to the bag I packed and pulled out a cami and a short skirt. I turned and looked at myself in mirror before smiling and heading downstairs. I pushed my dark auburn hair out of my eyes and smiled as I walked down the stairs. I didn't have any make up on, but I still felt beautiful.

I smiled at Ginny as I walked over to get some food, eggs and bacon. "It's nice getting fed a full meal," I laughed as Mrs. Weasley dished me out a few pieces of bacon, some scrambled eggs, two pancakes and a biscuit. She then smiled and nodded as I took my seat.

"Oh Desiree," Mrs. Weasley said putting down her spatula and drying her hands on her apron, "This is Charlie," she said as I turned to see the man I saw the night before, but this time in the light. His hair was a brighter shade of red then I remembered and much more alluring blue eyes.

"Hello Charlie," I said with a smile and he returned it with a small wink.

"And this is Harry, he's practically part of the family," I turned to where a young man with glasses sat and smiled slightly.

"I've heard a lot about you," I smiled politely as Ginny began to blush the color of her hair.

The day passed slowly, Ginny, Hermione, and I spent our time lying out by the lake while the boys played quidditch. "Ginny it's getting late, I think I'm going inside," Hermione said with a small smile on her face and a little wink.

I laughed, "Guys, go find your men," I said rolling my eyes. Hermione seemed like a nice person, but sometimes I felt she thought I was drastically dumber than I really am. It really bothered me sometimes.

I sat alone on the beach by the lake, but not for long. "I saw Hermione and Ginny leaving in a fit of giggles," he said as he came beside and sat down.

I laughed lightly, "Well they have guys to tend to, trust me you don't want to know more than that," I teased seeing how protective he was.

"She's got five other brothers to worry about that."

"Then what do _you_ worry about?"

"Seducing sexy young maidens like yourself."

His words caught me off guard and I froze. I turned to him and he was staring at me. Then came that feeling again: my heart pounded seemingly out of my chest, my throat went dry and I couldn't speak. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked me, touching my shoulder lightly.

Then, without thinking, I closed the distance between us and leaned in and kissed him, running my hands through his hair and before I knew it he was kissing me back. The kisses were slow and sweet at first and then our hormones sped up a bit and I felt his rough, gentle tongue slowly caress my lower lip. I elicited a soft moan at the touch and bit his tongue entrance where our tongues dueled, but not for control rather for passion.

I ran my fingers through his red locks and gave them small tugs as he pushed me to lie down and covered my slender body with his own well-built one. As the kiss heated up I let my hands graze the hem of his shirt before slowly lifting it over his head and discarding it beside us. He smiled into the kiss as I ran my fingers over his bare chest, trying to memorize every contour of his body. I heard him elicit a small moan and I couldn't help but allow myself to a elicit a moan as well.

He slowly moved his hands up to cup my breasts, currently being covered by my bikini top. My breath hitched in my throat and I heard him chuckle before grasping me a little more firmly. I pulled away from the kiss for a moment so I could allow my head to tilt a little. He used this opportunity to turn me a bit and undo my bikini with his teeth. I could've erupted right then and there.

I slowly let my hand travel down his body and into his pants before gently grasping his member in my hand. He let out a deep breath and I ran my finger lightly up and down it. He growled a bit and I smiled happily, I liked being able to get to him like that.

He removed my bikini top and discarded it with his shirt before leaning down and letting his tongue lightly flick my left breast while gently massaging the right one. I moaned loudly and he quickly covered my mouth with his and as he pulled away he laughed and whispered for me to stay quiet.I blushed a bit and he laughed again before attacking my right breast. I gave his member a rather tight squeeze, but and began to pump it a bit harder. He moaned loudly and I felt the vibrations as he moaned into my breast.

He pulled away from me for a moment and smiled before leaning toward me, "You're beautiful," he smiled. I blushed violently and crashed my lips to his allowing our tongues to fight for passion. I jumped a bit when I felt his strong, rough hands creep into my bikini bottoms and I bit my lower lip. I pushed his hand out and bent down to flick my tongue against the head. He practically jumped out of his skin, and I continued this until he wasn't expecting my next move. I thrust all of him into my mouth, letting my teeth lightly graze his length as I slid him in. He let out a rugged moan and put his fingers in my hair. I let my gaze catch his just before they rolled back into his head. I pumped him in my mouth until he was about ready to burst. He pushed me away for a second and unexpectedly thrust his finger into me. I wasn't ready for it and moaned loudly, letting out a small squeak of ecstasy. I peered over at him and he gave me a small smirk before moving his face down to my nether lips. He put his tongue in me and swished it around, driving me mad. He smiled and as he massaged me he put a finger into me. I pushed him away just before I was about to explode.

"I want to feel you in me," I said breathlessly. He looked at me and smiled. Right there, on the lake's shore, we removed the remainder of our clothing and he looked into my eyes.

"Is this your first time?" he asked gently, running his hands down lightly down my arm.

I shook my head, "No."

He smiled a bit, I guess he was happy to know he didn't have to go easy on me. He placed himself at my entrance and captured my lips in a feverish kiss before thrusting in. I dug my fingers into his back and thrust up at him. I muttered his name breathily and rolled on top of him and began to slide myself up and down his member. He rested his hands on my hips and helped me thrust down onto him. "Oh fuck," I heard him muttered before attacking my breast and flicking his tongue against my nipple. I moaned loudly and thrust harder. "I'm gonna cum," Charlie announced just before I felt him burst inside me and I came only minutes later. I collapsed on top of him and he placed his finger lightly under my chin and lifted my lips to meet his in a sweet kiss.

"Won't my family wonder where you were?" he asked, turning to look at me. I shook my head and he chuckled, "I wouldn't let you go anyway," he said, nuzzling his face into my neck. I giggled playfully and laid beside him, with my head on his chest. He took the towel I had been sitting on and laid it on top of my naked body, "If somebody comes, I don't want them to see your body. I want to be the only one," he teased.

I laughed and kissed his nose gently. He was such a sweet guy. "I should head back to the house," I told him reluctantly. I didn't want to leave, but I knew Ginny would freak if she saw this. I quickly put my bikini back on and kissed him gently before returning to the house.


End file.
